


cooper loves harry

by roguerey



Category: Twin Peaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguerey/pseuds/roguerey





	cooper loves harry

"Harry, I love you," said Cooper, tenderly.


End file.
